wesley_logosfandomcom-20200214-history
Bedland Films
Background: Bedland Films (aslo known as BedProductions, Bedland Pictures and Bedland Productions) is a Production Company that releses bedland programming. their only shows are Bedland, We Dem Sue and Nick Jr Bunnies. they have 2 shorts. 1st logo (October 2018, November 1st, 2018, March 2019) Nicknames: "the Angry Cat", "Fiesty Cat", "the Cat of Doom", "Lady and the Tramp", "the Fiesty Pet of Doom", "Incredibles DVD Menu (DVD Menus Variant)", "News Networks (Dory's Pilot News Variant)", "DVD Menus (Max's DVD Variant)" Logo: on a background with boxes, we see a person (Joey from Vat19) Looking back then he looks at the viewer. then, we cut to another background with a box saynig "F I E S T Y". the box shakes slowly. then, the box opens to reveal a cat (nicknamed "Princess Pottymouth" (Feisty Pets (Feisty Cat))) was the one that made the box shake. she turns angry. then, we cut back to joeyas we cut to the same scene but far and has princess pottymouth's mouth. we zoom to joey. we cut to a clip from the 2006 "On DVD" Bumper (Pink Background (taken from "Little Einsteins Animal Expedition" 2010 DVD)) playing on the Sony TV Wesley Ferguson Has. then we cut to a backdrop of Lady and Tramp looking at eachover on a blue background with the text "Lady and the Tramp" (with "and the" small) on them. then, a circle comes and reveal page 2 of the mickey's wonderland sneak peeks menu. then, a circle comes and reveal a background with crash bandicoot sad and cheers up. then, crash changes to the black text "BEDLAND FILMS" with a white line under "FILMS". then, it fades to the PPYBEN Pictures logo. the background with crash and the text can virue: * DVD Menus: the incredibles DVD Menu (2004). in this variant, the PPYBNE Pictures logo is gone. instead, the text fades out with the DVD Menu still playing. * Bedland episode 1: Dory's Pilot News: the news logo changing 2 times then changes to the text "BREAKING NEWS". * Bedland epiode 2: Max's DVD: same as the DVD Menus variant, but when crash changes to the text, the dvd menu changes to the pooh's heffalump movie DVD Menu. * Wonder Park Movie Vlog Fixed Version: a picture of characters from Wonder Park riding a rollercoaster. it fades to another Wonder Park Rollercoaster Picture. then, it fades to June (from Wonder Park) on a white background. then, the text fades out to make room for the Triton Jr Productions logo. the Triton Jr Productions logo fades out and the background fades out. FX/SFX: The Feisty Cat coming out of the Box, lady and tramp and the viruing. Music/Sounds: Same as the 2006 Universal Animation Studios logo. Avalablillity: current. only shown in DVD Menus and the First 2 Bedland Episodes. AstroblastFan5 prints and AF5 Network airings would have the AstroblastFan5 Productions logo plastering over it. Editors Note: None. the feisty cat will scare some people and the on DVD Bumper. since the Divice (iMac) that has bedland episode 3 is getting reset, the bedland films logo will be gone. there's gonna be a new logo. in 2019, the divice will never get reset. in 2020, the Bedland Programs will be on the MacBook. 2nd logo (December 12, 2018) Logo: we see the same cat of before on a white background. her tongue then sticks out while her eyebrows turn angry. we fade to crash bandicoot on any background. it fades to the same bedland films logo in a different font. Like the previous logo, it virues to lady and the Tramp doing their spaghetti kiss. it to Tod and copper at a log. FX/SFX: Crash and Pottymouth. Music/Sounds: the Miramax Films Music from 1987 Avabillity: only seen in Bedland Episode 3. Editors Note: none. 3rd logo (December 2018) Logo: on a red background, we see the same logo from before, but reanimated in GoAnimate and in a diffrent font, forms. the logo fades out, then, the following stuff is at the bottom: * Sue in Oh My Disney: Lady and Tramp running. * Inside Sue 2: Sue came and drags the logo. FX/SFX: everything. Music/Sounds: the ending of the previous logo's music. Avabillity: only shown in We Dem Sue. 4th logo (January 15, 2019) Logo: on an orange background, a line draws in while BEDLAND and FILMS fades in forming the bedland films logo from before. the line and "FILMS" suddenly slides up. then, after 1 second, BEDLAND fades out. FX/SFX: Great Animation at the start. Music/Sounds: the Closing Theme of the Short. Avabillity: Brand New. Only seen in How the Nick Jr Host Gets Cancelled. Editor's Note: None. for some reason, the line and films slides up leaving "BEDLAND". 5th logo (January 17, 2019) Logo: on a black background, the same bedland films logo of before in white fades in then it fades out. FX/SFX: Nice Logo. Music/Sounds: The Closing Theme of the Short Avabillity: Only seen in Nick Jr OS. Category:Bedland Logos Category:Disney Category:Bedland